Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as cellular phones, navigations systems, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including mobile communication. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The increasing demand for information in modern life requires processing of more sophisticated data, increasing amounts of data for a given period of time or circumstance. Estimating parameters with inherent redundancy and correlation is ubiquitous in many systems such as wireless communications.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with correlation estimation mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures to find efficient method where the redundancy in data can be exploited to improve the performance, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.